


The Tale of Two Mansions

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Daddy Robron, Future Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: Set in the year 2035, Robron live in a mansion with their teenage sons, while just next door, Vic and Adam live with their twin teenagers. This fic follows how their children find their way through life.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fanfic idea that I wanted to write. Please tell me what you think. Enjoy xx

The cloudless sky stretched across two large grey mansions which was joined in the center by an archway. Near the right house, the sun broke through the leaves, swaying slightly, hanging downwards from the branches that bore ruby red apples. They tapped gently as they caught against an upstairs window ledge, the gap above allowing a small breeze to flow through. One of the occupants of the bed was snoring lightly, as the other leant up on his elbow, admiring his husband. Admiring the way his stubble was a silvery grey, and his hair was greying at the sides, but his skin was still smooth and soft, his eyes-which were currently closed-where still a beautiful ocean blue as they were eighteen years ago. The other, older man smiled, slowly circling his finger on the back of his husbands hand, stopping as he heard a sudden loud snore, indicating his husband was awake.

'Morning beautiful.' Robert whispered as he laid a kiss on Aarons lips.

'Morning gorgeous.' Aaron murmured as he smiled against Roberts lips. He looked up to his husband, smiling into his bluey-green eyes, with his grey-blonde bed hair across his forehead, sticking up at the back. Robert then snaked his hand round Aarons waist, pulling them closer together, staying like that for a while until the alarm cried out seven o'clock, telling them to get out. They reluctantly pulled apart, Aaron letting out a groan while Robert got up and slipped a t-shirt on.

'Stay in there, I'll get things sorted and bring breakfast up.'

'Nah, its alright I'll come too!' Replied Aaron, although he was snuggled up in his side of the duvet.

'No stay and rest Az, I won't be long.' Robert smiled as he pressed a deep kiss into his husbands hair, rubbing his cheeks. As he left, Aarons eyes gazed over his husbands fit body, abs peaking from his thin white t-shirt, biceps bulging.

'Jacob! Teddy! Breakfast!'

 

In the next house, a young girl leant towards the mirror on her vanity unit, applying a precise line of lip liner, before applying her favourite nude pink liquid lipstick. She picked out her gel eyeliner and added her signature wing. Running a comb through her black corkscrew hair, she smiled as her highlighter caught the light. She put her comb away and grabbed the black, grey and white gingham bow she always wore in her hair. Giving her hair a shake, she stood up, yanking her skirt down a bit and re-adjusting her red and yellow striped tie. Just then her mum and dad called for breakfast, so she grabbed her handbag, giving her twin brothers bedroom door a bash before stomping down the stairs.

 

'Hiya Mum, hiya Dad!' She called cheerily as she gave them each a kiss, hearing her brother slowly descend the stairs. 

'Good sleep Lexi, darlin'?' Her dad asked.

'Yeah good. Thanks.' She said as her mum handed her a steaming mug of coffee. She took and unpeel a banana from the fruit bowl in front of her, chewing slowly as her brother made an entrance. 

'Wow John mate you look rough!' Their dad stated as his son strolled in, eyes half closed, curly black hair hanging over his eyes as he sat down, squeezing ketchup onto his toast and spreading it unevenly before cramming half in his mouth. He smiled at his parents as he chewed.

'Hmm, yeah. Couldn't sleep.'

'Teddy making ya watch horror films again?' Asked his mum.

'Yeah, it was rubbish though.'

'Right well eat up yeah, coz I'm dropping yous in.'

'Oh, cheers mam, can Tedz tag along?'

'Oh and Jacob!' Their mum just smiled at the dad, before saying;

'When I say 'yous' of course I mean ya cousins!' Now, clean ya teeth and get sorted, we're leaving in twenty minutes.'

Their two teenage children scarpered, the mum sitting on her mans lap, gazing up at him.

'Aww Vic, would have though ey? Us, with our amazing twins?'

'Thought it would never happen! So glad it did, Adam. You're a brilliant dad and husband!'

'And you, babe, are an amazing mother and wife. I love you.'

'Love you!' She said as snuggled into Adams arms, her brown hair against his greying beard.

 

'Oh, me mams giving us a lift.' 

'Sound.' Replied teddy, as he exhaled a mouthful of smoke.

Lexi craned her neck round, as she leant against the shaded wall of the archway, keeping lookout.

'She'll be about five minutes.'

'Good, give me time to finish another one of these then.'

'You should really cut down, or stop.'

'Lex, chill alright. It's cool!'

'And you Jo, I dunno how you can take that much!'

'Like Tedz said chill, and anyway ya suppose to keep look out!' Lexi rolled her eyes and looked over, before looking back and nodding.

'Mums getting the car ready, best hide em.'

Teddy and John then bolted it round to the side of the garden and disposed of their cigarettes, returning as they crammed as many mints as they could in their mouths.

'Oh Lexi watch ou....'

'Argh! Jacob!' Shrieked Lexi as she slapped the arm of the tall, blonde, curly haired boy who made her jump out of her skin.

'Bloody 'ell Lex.' He rubbed his arm. 

'Err, uniform.' Said Teddy.

'Err, in sixth form. Anyway Aunt Vic wants us to hurry up so....'

'What is that in your nose?' Asked John suspiciously, as he walked closer.

'Oh didn't I tell ya, I pierced it last night. All by myself!' He smiled, touching the slim silver ring through he right side of his nose.

'Ew. I wouldn't do that!' Spat Teddy.

'Says the guy who's just ordered a tattoo gun.' Retorted Jacob.

'Piss off. Right, lets go.

 

'Room service for a Mr Sugden-Dingle?' Asked Robert jokingly as he placed the breakfast tray in front of his husband. 

'Oh you!' He smiled as he took a sip of fresh orange juice, his husband sliding in next to him.

'Kiddies off?'

'Yep, Vic's taken them. Which means, I have you..all to myself!'

'Of course....after I've finished me toast!' 

TBC?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly focused on the teenagers but there is embarrassing Dad Robert at the end!

The four teenagers poured in with the rest of the students, with Lexi going off with her friends, Alice and Daniella, and Jacob sloping off as his saw his group near a bench. This just left Teddy and John who found their mates in the field playing football.

'Yo, Tiger, pass it 'ere!' Called John as he dropped his bag, catching the football as he joined in the game. Teddy put his bag with the others, popping a ciggie in his mouth. Tigers younger twin brother, who was also his mate, walked over and stood next to him, smiling.

'How was ya holidays mate?' 

'Not to bad Harvey, what 'bout yours?' Teddy replied, cigarette jiggling in his mouth as he spoke, hands rummaging through his pockets.

'Not to bad.' Harvey frowned as Teddy continued to swear under his breath. 'You, err, you lost summat mate?'

'Me bloody lighter.'

'Here.' He said, holding out his own lighter.

'Um..cheers.' He said, surprised, before lighting it up.

'No problem.' Harvey replied, his dimples deep as he smiled, piercing blue eyes next to his dark skin tone made him absolutely gorgeous. His short afro cut into a fade seemed to glitter as it caught the sun. Just then he caught Teddy's eye, his own piercing blue eyes staring back into his, his dark brown hair was curly and cute, flopping over his forehead. They then quickly smiled at each other before looking away.

'So.' John spoke, as he continued to kick the ball up with his feet, 'practically brother-in-laws now?'

'Yeah, could say that. Though, we've only been going out for a couple of weeks.'

'Yeah, well, you better treat her right pal.' He said, the ball rhythmically bouncing up and down on his trainers. 

'Or else. And I ain't just talking 'bout me that'll getcha by the balls, me mam may be small but she ain't half protective of us, same as me dad, Teddy, and me Uncle Robert and Uncle Aaron.'

'Look, I love her mate. I won't hurt her.'

'Good. Nowts changed though, ya still one of me best mates.'

'Obviously second to Teddy!' He huffed out a laugh.

'Of course mate! I've known him since I was two weeks old, he's known me all his life!'

'Poor sod.'

'Oi!' John said, before laughing along, kicking the ball harder, going higher and higher. 

'And another thing that's not changed.'

'Whats that? Your undying love for milk?

'No! I still hate your annoying snake of a brother!' He said, accentuating each word with a kick of the ball before swinging his right leg and booting it straight at Harvey's head.

'Oww! Watch it!' Harvey yelled, hand over his cheek, where it was now stinging. John just shrugged, retrieving his ball, before grabbing his bag as the bell went.

'Mate I'm so sorry.' 

'Not your fault Tedz.'

'Bro he didn't mean it.' Tiger said, going up to his little brother inspecting his cheek, which was red and shiny.

'Didn't he? Whatever.'

'Tedz, come on!' John shouted, walking to form.

'Don't call me that!' He shouted back before turning round and giving Harvey a sad smile, who returned an even sadder one. Teddy sighed and stamped out his cigarette.

 

'Welcome Year Twelve to what will hopefully be an exciting start to Sixth form.' Droned their form tutor (and Jacobs Government and Politics teacher) , Miss Pratt, at the front of the room.

Jacob rolled his eyes, fiddling with the array of festival bands on his arm. He glanced to the side, catching the eye of the most annoying girl he'd ever met, who smiled and waved madly at him. He smiled back, just to be polite. Surely, she'd come over at some point. He knew she fancied him since Year Seven.

'At the end of this week we should have a Head Boy and Head Girl of Sixth Form, so, who's interested?' Of course, the annoying girl raised her hand.

'Oh good, Lizzie, I'll put your name down.' The girl pushed her long red hair over her shoulders, her emerald green eyes making their way over to Jacob again, who was pinging rubber bands off his mates posh pen.

'Any boys?' Miss Pratt asked. She then regretted saying that as all the boys (who were all mates with Jacob) started to shout his name loudly.

'No, piss off!'

'Jacob don't swear!'

'Miss, I think Jacob would be great!' Lizzie suggested.

'Only coz ya fancy 'im!' Shouted Luke, who was leaning back on his chair.

'Whaaay!' The boys went.

'Stop! Ok, Jacob I'll put your name down!'

'No, Miss..' He gave another polite sarcastic grin to Lizzie, before flicking his middle finger up as she turned her back on him to look to the front.

 

'In Fourteen hundred and Nighty Two, Columbus sail the ocean....Teddy if I wanted to look into peoples mouths, I'd become a dentist. Cover your mouth next time you yawn its rude.'

'Ain't it rude to talk over me whilst I'm ignoring ya?' He asked, causing his mates to go 'ooooh'.

'Theodore Dingle....'

'Don't use me full name man!'

'IF I have to speak to you again you'll go out, do I make myself clear?'

'Crystal.'

'Good. Now, where were we....' the teacher continued to babble on about how America was found and what not, but Teddy was busy drawing in his history book. He was a brilliant artist and wanted to become a tattooist, hence why he bought that kit that should come any day now. 

'Thats well good.' Complimented Harvey in a whisper, who sat next to him.

'Thanks mate. What's your favourite?'

'That swallow bird. I've always wanted one of them on the back of my hand.' Teddy looked up at him and smiled.

'Well, it might just be your lucky day mate coz I'm gonna get a tattoo kit any day now. Wanna be me first customer?'

'Yeah!' He nodded, without a second thought.

'Cool. Hey, Adams got maths detention at lunch, how 'bout we grab a bite to eat and talk more on the field, you know, in 'our' place?'

'I'd love to.'

 

'Up and plié and up and plié....' The teacher went, showing the girls and boys in front of her basic ballet which they all knew already. Lexi, who had done this since the age of three was an expert, and loved to dance but she also loved teaching people to dance, which is why she was currently helping the new boy next to her.

'No no, keep your knees in line with your toes. That's it!' She smiled up at the boy, who looked confused as to why she was bending his knees for him but smiled back anyway when she beamed at him. She had a lovely smile he thought. Very white teeth. He saw her mouth move, like she was asking him something. He saw her wait a while, before frowning slightly and saying it again. This time he had a chance to properly look at her lips move so he could work out what she was saying to him.

'We're gonna do what we just did to some music.' She told him. He nodded, smiling again. He felt a small amount of butterflies in his stomach as she gave him a thumbs up.

At the end of the lesson Lexi went to change and as she left the changing room, she saw the new boy again, who went over to her and passed her a note. She looked confused for a moment but opened it up and read the neat handwriting:

'Thank you for helping me today. I really appreciated it.'

She looked back up to the boy and smiled, who looked shy and mouthed 'bye' at her. She waved back, before her arm was yanked by her friend, Daniella, who kept going on about her new boyfriend, who was Lexi's twin brother. Lexi turned round, and saw the boy put something in and round his ear. She then realised.

 

'What is that?'

'Houmous and corriander sandwich. You try!'

'No way man!' Harvey yelled, as Teddy waved the offending item near his mates face. They both laughed, before Harvey looked up to him, their eyes meeting.

'Urm, Lexi's texted me she's at her lunchtime ballet club. So that's good.' Said Teddy, picking at his sandwich.

'Good?' Harvey smiled, tilting his head to one side.

'Yeah. So I can show you my designs without her witty commentary.' 

'True.' Harvey looked down to Teddy's lips and back up to his eyes before leaning in, giving the other boy a small kiss.

'Hey, got you a present from when we went to Cornwall.'

'Aw mate you didn't have to!'

'Well, I did, so shush!' Teddy laughed, as he pulled a paper bag out of his school bag, handing it over. Harvey tore open the bag and gasped at the contents.

'Had it specially made.'

'Tedz....' Harvey whispered, as he pulled out a necklace, with a curved rectangular tag on, that had 'T+H' engraved on it.

'I love it.' He smiled as Teddy took the necklace and put it on him, fastening the clasp at the back. Harvey held the pendant on the front, dimples deepening as he couldn't help the massive grin spread across his face. 

'Love ya Harvey.'

'Yeah I know.'

 

It was five past three and Jacob couldn't get out of the school fast enough. Six hours of non stop crap, he couldn't wait to go to basketball practice. That was, until a certain someone tapped him on the arm. Right in front of his dad as well, who was waiting for him in the car. Thank god Teddy wasn't in the back.

'Jacob!'

'Lizzie, hi!' He grimanced.

'Are you free tonight? Thought you could come to mine and we could write our Head Boy and Head Girl speeches together!'

'Oh, I would love to but....' He looked over to his dad who was grinning wide eyed at him.'

'I've got basketball practice.'

'Oh brilliant! I've just started a school newspaper and I have nothing for the sports page! Can I tag along and write a piece on the game?'

'It's just a practice....'

'Course you can!' His dad called over from the car.

'I'm Robert, Jacobs dad, I can take you to ours, have something to eat, take ya to the game and drop you home?'

'That would be lovely, thank you!'

'Yeah....cheers pops!' Jacob said sarcastically through gritted teeth, as Lizzie got in the back seat and Jacob got into the passenger seat, waiting for Teddy. 

'So,' his dad said, turning round to face Lizzie, 'will he be on the front page?'

'Dad!'

'Well, if I get a good enough shot of him.'

'Get him whilst he's slam-dunking the ball in the hoop.'

'Dad.' Jacob hissed.

'Or how about we get one of the two of you? On the pitch, together!' 

'Dad! I won't tell you again!'

'Ok, ok. Just. You're single....she seems to really like you....I'm just saying.'

'Dad! Please!'

Lizzie smiled at them both, not saying anything.

'Ok.' He turned back round, nudging his son in the ribs as Teddy got in the back.

'Alright mate?' Robert asked.

'Yeah. Fine thanks.'

'Oh, say hi to Lizzie. Jacobs....friend.'

'Alright.'

'Fine thanks, you?'

'Good.'

'Still got a sore throat then?' Robert asked, noticing Teddy's hoarse voice, as the backed out of the parking space, and drove out of the school. 

'Just a bit. Hows Dad?'

'He's ok, bit sore but he's got Duke keeping him company.'

'Duke?' Asked Lizzie, curiously.

'Oh, he's our Great Dane. Don't worry love, he's soft as shit.'

'Mr Sugden, if your dog has soft faeces, maybe he doesn't have a lot of fibre in his diet? I want to be a vet when I leave school so I've read up on everything.'

'It's a figure of speech.' Said Teddy, in a matter of fact way as he looked up at her.

'Oh. I see.' She said, looking down in embarrassment, her stomach dropping as she saw Jacob trying not to laugh in the side mirror. She sighed.


End file.
